Zumba - Thor x Reader
by zombietastic-artist
Summary: You love doing Zumba. It helps you unwind and plus it's hella fun! What you didn't count on today, was an...out of this world audience of one...And looks like he wants in on the fun! Annd, of course Tony will be scheming somewhere nearby...


Zumba?

A Thor x Reader one-shot

Fast paced music poured from the flat screen TV as you stretched your legs on the living room floor..._Stark Tower's_ 'living room' floor. With a small sigh of pleasure you did a few more leg warm-ups before picking up the remote. Going back to the first video, YouTube's 'Emma Luna' popped up with 'Kerwin DuBois' 'Monster Winer' pumping through the speakers. Grinning, you easily fell into step and worked through the routine. Unbeknownst to you, a certain confused Asgardian was trying his hardest to understand what you were doing and why you looked so…_astounding_ doing…whatever it is you were doing. Oblivious to your little audience, you ran through the quick, and, somewhat provocative dance moves while your tense muscles unwound. Smiling happily, the video came to an end but another quickly started. This time 'Victor' and his Zumba class appeared. "Ooh, I _love_ this one!" you grinned, not bothering with a break as 'Jump' by 'RDX' blasted in the air. Laughing and giggling, you performed the moves with expert precision, still not aware that you had a rather captive audience…And said audience had quite the blush on his face. Failing to quell his thumping heart, he took a couple steps into the room.

"Lady (Y/N)?" squeaking in fright, you nearly jumped out of your skin and spun around, your (H/L), (H/C) spinning along with you.

"Th-Thor!" you stuttered as the Zumba video continued to play. Not looking away from the blonde, you scrambled for the remote and fiddled with it till the DVD paused. "Wh-when did you get here?" looking down, the Norse God played with his hands and his blush deepened.

"I…I must admit…I have been here since you began, Lady (Y/N)…" a blush of your own spread across your face as your mind and heart were racing.

_'H-he was watching the entire time?'_ it was no secret that you had a huge crush on the blonde stud and it was apparent to everyone…Well everyone except Thor, of course, so to know he was watching you do some of those moves…was a bit embarrassing.

"O-oh…so you saw all of the…stuff…" you choked out. _'How embarrassing!'_

"Yes but, I must ask…What exactly were you doing, lady (Y/N)?" Thor enquired curiously, making you smile at his adorably expectant expression.

"Well my Asgardian friend…I was exercising…sort of…It's like dancing and exercise wrapped into one…And it's called Zumba." you replied, explaining it the best you could.

"Zu...m…ba…" he echoed with a grin. "This Zumba seems to be quite entertaining and the man from before seemed to greatly enjoy the dance…" you snickered, realizing Thor was referring to 'Victor'. "Would it be possible for me to observe when you do this more often? You move quite well, Lady (Y/N)." the blonde grinned, which, in turn, elicited a blush from you.

"Why all the formalities, Thoreal?" you giggled, your nickname for the blonde God a play on _L'Oreal_. "It's okay to just call me (Y/N), you know. And...thank you...I got the hang of Zumba pretty quick!" came your happy chirp, making Thor scratch his chin with a small blush.

_'(Y/N) is very...what is the word?_' he paused in thought as the word came to him. _'Ah...(Y/N) is cute when she laughs...'_ "As you wish, L-...(Y/N)...I shall call you by name from now on." Smiling, you shifted weight from one foot to the other.

"Thank you, blondie!" giving a small nod and a smile, Thor's gaze landed on the paused T.V screen once more.

"Zumba seems to be immensely entertaining, (Y/N)! I would love to try it!" the blonde smiled, making you almost choke on air.

"W-what? Thor, y-you wanna try Zumba with me!?" frowning, almost as if he thought he said something wrong, the Asguardian's mood quickly deflated.

"Is it wrong for me to wish this, (Y/N)?" frantically shaking your head and hands, your (H/L) (H/C) hair whipped through the air.

"Oh, no, no, no! Nothing's wrong, Thoreal! I...I was just surprised is all..." perking up, a big smile graced Thor's face once more.

"Wonderful!" he cheered, clapping his hands together. Gingerly taking his larger hand, your face burned as you lead Thor to your side. Picking up the remote, you skipped until you found a simpler Zumba routine.

"O-okay, T-Thor...what you need to do is..." peeking in from the doorway, a certain pesky billionaire sniggered under his breath.

"JARVIS?" he whispered. Picking up on the need for secrecy, the A.I replied through the genius' standard issue S.H.I.E.L.D earpiece.

"Yes, sir?

"All the cameras are operational, right?"

"That's right..."

"Login to my YouTube for me..."

- 2 weeks later -

Staring at your tablet screen, your face turned red from either anger or embarrassment.

...Perhaps it was both.

What pray tell was the thing that had you so hot under the collar? A certain video would be the cause. "[SuperHero Name] vs Thor – Battle of the Booties." Glaring darkly at the video, your tablet _crumbled_ under the force of your your Telekinesis.

Oh you were _pissed_.

"TONYYYYYYYYYY!"

-Fin-


End file.
